Claustrofobia
by bedroomwall
Summary: Parvati nunca me deu explicações, somente expectativas. -- Padma x Parvati


* * *

**Aviso:** Essa fic, além de ser uma femmeslash (mocinhas pegando mocinhas), também possui insinuações de incesto. Se você, amiguinho, não gosta dessas coisas ou acha isso tudo muito repulsivo, paciência. Só clicar no _xis_ ali no canto da tela e depois não encher o saco mandando reviews alucinadas. ;x

* * *

**Claustrofobia**

Eu não gostava de acordar no meio da noite.

Eu sabia que as únicas coisas que eu encontraria seriam os tons claros das paredes do meu quarto, e o silêncio de uma madrugada em casa; eu sabia que isso me incomodaria a ponto de acabar com meu sono, que seria o suficiente para me manter acordada até o amanhecer, mas não por medo.

O que me afligia era algo mais irracional que medo; era algo parecido com _pânico_. E eu sentia que isso se espalhava pelo meu corpo de forma suave e crescente, como se pudesse ir me rasgando aos poucos, ainda que eu sentisse a dor de uma só vez, fazendo-me sentir uma vontade absurda de gritar.

Mas eu não gritava. Eu sufocava todo e qualquer som na minha garganta, enquanto segurava a barra dos lençóis com força, contendo um choro que não viria tão cedo.

A imagem do dossel cor de bronze e das cortinas azul-meia-noite dançava em minha mente, junto com os sons de quatro respirações distintas e de um crepitar de chamas queimando numa lareira. E então eu sentia que, se abrisse os olhos, poderia enxergar o teto alto e irregular do dormitório sobre mim, mesmo sabendo que isso seria impossível com Hogwarts a quilômetros dali.

Nessas horas eu me perguntava quando, e _se,_ eu poderia voltar para lá depois de tudo, depois da morte do professor Dumbledore, para logo em seguida fechar meus olhos com força e me obrigar a não pensar nesses tipos de questionamento.

Eu sabia que todos eles seriam quase impossíveis de se responder, e era essa "impossibilidade" me assustava. Afinal, apesar de amar desafios, eu não gostava de sentir medo deles.

Assim como eu não gostava de acordar no meio da noite.

x

Se eu pudesse escolher um ponto de partida, eu diria que as coisas mudaram no exato momento em que Parvati entrou pela porta do meu quarto e perguntou se poderia dormir comigo. Eu ainda não sabia, mas o meu "sim", quase desesperado por companhia, faria com que as perguntas sobre o futuro de Hogwarts e o restante dos alunos parecessem pequenas demais.

Eu apenas sorri quando ela se aproximou da minha cama, visivelmente sem graça. Eu sabia que o fato dela pertencer à Grifinória já deixava implícita a sua tão aclamada coragem, mas _ela_ não aparentava ter conhecimento de pertencer a essa casa também não anulava os sentimentos de uma pessoa normal. Medo, entre eles.

Parvati engatinhou suavemente sobre o colchão, deitando ao meu lado logo em seguida. Puxou uma parte do lençol para si e, virando-se para mim, sorriu, antes de murmurar um simples "Obrigada". Eu acenei a cabeça e então dei as costas a ela, desejando-lhe uma boa noite.

Suspirei, satisfeita com o fato de que naquela noite haveria uma respiração além da minha preenchendo o cômodo. Finalmente eu poderia dormir de novo, depois de três longas noites insones desde que voltamos de Hogwarts.

Eu já estava quase dormindo quando senti o braço de Parvati tocar, suavemente, o lado do meu corpo, para em seguida envolver minha cintura. Senti sua testa próxima da minha nuca, e sua respiração fraca sobre minha pele. Estremeci. E foi como se uma brisa gelada adentrasse o quarto, fazendo eu me arrepiar de leve. Minhas pernas de repente pareceram mais fracas, e eu percebi meu coração um pouco mais acelerado que o normal.

Respirei fundo e me virei, lentamente, para verificar se ela já estava dormindo. Encontrei Parvati ressonando baixo, os cabelos - tão negros e brilhantes quanto os meus - ligeiramente caídos sobre o rosto. Sorri. Ajeitei suas mechas e coloquei-as atrás de suas orelhas, o que a fez se mexer novamente, apertando mais o abraço em minha cintura.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, ignorando o coração novamente acelerado, e me ajeitei no travesseiro, apoiando meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. E antes de jogar meu braço sobre a cintura de Parvati, senti minha respiração falhar.

Eu adormeci logo em seguida.

x

Todas as noites depois daquela noite, eu desejava que Parvati aparecesse no meu quarto, pedindo para dormir comigo.

No início tudo o que eu queria era a companhia, era a respiração de alguém junto da minha, por mais oposta, ou diferente, ou ruidosa que fosse. Entretanto, não precisei suportar nada estranho ou incômodo, porque depois que Parvati deitava ao meu lado, era como se nossa idade regredisse até os dias em que dividíamos o ventre de nossa mãe, onde certamente toda e qualquer ação nossa seria harmoniosa.

Em meu quarto, nossas respirações - e até mesmo nossos suspiros - se emparelhavam e entravam numa sintonia tão perfeita que eu temia que Parvati se movesse, fazendo então a minha respiração oscilar.

Mas tão logo esse temor começou, ele acabou. Porque eu passei a desejar que minha irmã aparecesse não para respirar no mesmo ritmo que eu, mas para fazer com que minha respiração falhasse, como na primeira noite.

Parvati continuou aparecendo. Continuou deitando ao meu lado, continuou envolvendo minha cintura enquanto dormia e me fazendo estremecer com cada um de seus toques sem propósito. E então eu passei a desejar que cada um desses toques tivesse alguma finalidade, porque o fato era que eu precisava de porquês. Eu sempre precisaria.

Mas Parvati nunca me deu explicações, somente expectativas.

x

Minhas madrugadas passaram a ser dividas entre o tempo que eu usava para pensar nas motivações de minha irmã, e no tempo que eu usava para observá-la dormir.

Com o passar das noites, eu percebi que, além de me abraçar, Parvati costumava se encolher um pouco durante o sono. Percebi que seus cabelos _sempre_ caíam sobre os olhos, que ela _sempre_ esfregava os pés um no outro quando se movia, que a alça de sua camisola ou de sua camiseta _sempre_ escorregava um pouco e deixava todo o seu ombro e, às vezes, parte do seu seio exposto.

Percebi que isso _sempre_ fazia minha respiração mudar.

E então eu esquecia de pensar em porquês, esquecia de pensar em intenções ou na falta delas. Minha madrugada mudava exatamente nesses momentos, porque era simplesmente impossível observar Parvati dormir e tentar ser racional ao mesmo tempo.

A respiração dela tocava a minha pele de um jeito tão suave que me fazia morder os lábios para não gemer. Às vezes sua mão percorria todo o lado do meu corpo à procura do meu braço e então da minha mão, para que ela a segurasse firme e a levasse para junto do seu peito.

Quando isso acontecia, eu ficava ofegante e minhas pernas ficavam moles. Eu sentia meu coração batendo forte demais, e às vezes tinha a impressão de que batia tão alto que temia vê-la acordar de repente, por causa do barulho. Minhas mãos, então, começavam a suar, e meus lábios ficavam tão secos que havia a necessidade de passar minha língua por eles sempre que possível, para mantê-los úmidos.

Eu evitava olhar para minha mão, a que estava junto de Parvati, para não correr o risco de ver sua pele exposta e então perder o pouco controle que eu vinha tendo para não tocá-la. Eu evitava olhar para seu pescoço, porque sempre me sentia tentada a beijá-lo, só para sanar minha curiosidade e descobrir se ela era tão sensível quanto eu naquele ponto. Eu evitava olhar para o seu rosto, porque ficava encantada com seus traços finos e me perguntava se eu também era assim; me perguntava como seria se, de repente, nossos lábios se tocassem, e isso às vezes me deixava horrorizada.

Porque me fazia lembrar que eu era sua irmã. Sua gêmea.

Eu evitava Parvati tanto quanto os cinco centímetros que nos separavam me permitiam, mas eu nunca consegui de verdade: quando eu fechava os olhos, era ela que eu via antes de dormir.

x

Havia uma parte do meu cérebro que tinha total consciência do absurdo das minhas vontades. E essa parte não questionava o fato de Parvati ser uma garota, mas o fato dela ser minha irmã - incesto desse nível não era permitido.

De repente eu senti como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Foi como reviver a época das noites insones: eu estava, novamente, fazendo questionamentos que nunca me trariam conclusões satisfatórias.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei não me prender a esses detalhes, tentei esquecer o fato de que havia perguntas que eu nunca poderia responder, mas tudo o que consegui foi sentir um peso estranho no estômago por estar desistindo tão fácil.

Quando segurei a barra dos lençóis com força, não consegui me conter como da última vez.

Naquela noite, Parvati despertou com meus soluços. E diferente de mim, que perguntaria o motivo das lágrimas, ela simplesmente me tomou em seus braços e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Sem nem saber do que se tratava, sem nem se importar com isso. E eu quis rir. Até consegui, mas a sensação de frustração parecia maior, principalmente quando eu estava nos braços de Parvati.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e me deixei levar pelos toques, dessa vez cheios de intenções, embora nenhuma delas atendesse aos meus apelos.

Quando senti suas unhas percorrendo, de leve, a minha pele, eu fechei os olhos. Achei até que fosse enlouquecer quando seus dedos começaram a acariciar minha cintura por baixo do tecido da blusa, e então por um momento eu senti que como se fosse uma torre de cartas, empilhada de modo tão precário que a mais suave brisa a levaria ao chão.

Eu ofeguei; tive medo que a respiração ritmada de Parvati me trouxesse à realidade, mas foi o beijo suave em minha testa que me fez desmoronar.

x

Já estava amanhecendo.

Meus olhos ainda estavam se acostumando à pouca claridade quando percebi, de um modo débil e sonolento, que a perna de Parvati estava sobre a minha. Senti meu estômago despencar de repente, e pensei em retirar sua perna dela, mas eu realmente queria que aquele momento durasse mais um pouco.

Quando me virei na cama, deitando de lado, fiquei de frente para ela. Percebi que seus cabelos estavam novamente sobre o rosto e sorri. Ajeitei suas mechas e as coloquei atrás de suas orelhas, o que a fez se mexer o suficiente para apertar o abraço em minha cintura, como na primeira noite.

Meu coração de repente acelerou, e eu quis fazer algo diferente. Aproximei minha mão do seu braço e o toquei, de leve. Com a ponta dos dedos eu percorri um caminho que começava no seu ombro, passava pelo seu pescoço, e ia até à sua orelha, me demorando mais ali.

Eu sorri quando a vi se arrepiar.

Eu queria experimentar, conhecer, descobrir nem que fosse um quinto da sensação que era ter Parvati sob meus dedos. Foi por isso que abandonei sua orelha e toquei, hesitante, a ponta de seu seio parcialmente exposto.

Minha boca secou, e eu senti que meu coração explodiria naquele exato momento, quando notei que ela ia se mover. Minha mão ficou suspensa no ar e eu fechei meus olhos, esperando o grito que viria a seguir, ou então o empurrão, mas nenhum deles veio. A única coisa de diferente era que a perna dela, que já não estava sobre a minha.

Respirei fundo, aliviada, e pensei em não continuar, mas a necessidade de saber, de provar, superou o medo. Pelo menos naquele momento.

E então, pela segunda vez, eu toquei seu seio. E com um cuidado que eu nunca imaginei ter, tentei capturar e decorar a textura da pele sob meus dedos, para logo em seguida afastar minha mão dali e finalmente ajeitar a alça de sua blusa.

Quando eu me aproximei do seu rosto, devagar, foi apenas para sentir sua respiração compassada, tão diferente da minha naquele momento e nos momentos antes daquele, que era sempre e completamente irregular.

Àquela altura, eu já não me importava se nossas respirações se encontravam em harmonia ou não, porque eu tinha certeza de que a minha sempre falharia, enquanto a dela se manteria uniforme.

"Se eu pudesse desejar alguma coisa, eu desejaria te amar _desse jeito_, e sem me afastar, ergui um pouco o meu queixo e me aproximei mais de sua face. Hesite, mais até do que nos instantes em que a provei através dos meus dedos, e então colei meus lábios em sua testa, tentando reproduzir a mesma suavidade e ingenuidade que ela teve ao me beijar naquela madrugada."Você ouviu?", perguntei, em seguida, mas ela ainda ressonava. E eu fiquei feliz por não ter mais nenhuma expectativa.

Sem mais hesitações, sem mais cuidado algum, eu apoiei a minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço e fechei meus olhos.

Antes que ela despertasse, adormeci mais uma vez.

x

Às vezes eu me perguntava quando, e _se,_ eu poderia fazer com que o meu quarto não parecesse tão pequeno enquanto Parvati estivesse nele. Na verdade, eu me perguntava se em algum momento eu conseguiria respirar direito ao lado dela, sem a sensação de uma claustrofobia constante.

Eu nunca desejei uma resposta definitiva.

* * *

**  
N/A¹:** Apesar de não haver, de fato, um ataque claustrofóbico na fic, muitos dos sintomas que uma pessoa tem durantes essas crises foram citados/desenvolvidos, então por isso o título.

**N/A²:** Agradecimentos especiais à Buh, que ficou no meu pé até eu terminar a fic; à Ferfa, que betou esse surto; à Guta, que criou a proposta linda e depois ficou me putiando pra escrever; e ao meu medo-não-medo de elevadores, que me fez pensar no plot aleatório dessa fic.


End file.
